Family Matters
by RoyalBardofCanterlot
Summary: A series of stories revolving around MLP characters and their families. (Warning for mentions of Filly Twilight abuse)
1. Twilight

Family Matters

Twilight Sparkle hated mother's day.

She couldn't say for sure when the hatred had started, when a date on a calendar began turning her insides to ice.

She had never been particularly fond of the day. Moving to Ponyville three years before had somehow increased her distaste for the holiday. All of her friends seemed to love the day. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were off visiting their families in Cloudsdale. Pinkie Pie had baked a special cake for her mother and returned to the rock farm. Rarity may have had disagreements with her parents, but even she was off with Sweetie Belle and her parents on a day trip to Canterlot. Even Applejack, who had every reason to dislike the day being an orphan and all, went with her family to visit the _cairns _where her mother and mother's family was buried. Twilight had passed them on her walk around Ponyville. Applebloom, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big Mac were gathered around the memorial stones sharing stories and pouring libations to the Ancestors. For Earth Ponies the dead were not truly dead. The Ancestors of long ago were just as much a part of the family as those members that were still living. Twilight admired their earthy, ancestral religion even if she'd never been able to believe that there was life after death. She sat down by a tree. She'd sent a card. That was enough or so she tried to convince herself. Why couldn't she visit her parents like the rest of her friends? Applejack's mother was dead for Gods' sake and Applejack still made time to visit her.

_Because you don't want to. You're a failure as a daughter. Sure, you're among the most powerful unicorns of your generation, an Element Bearer, an accomplished scholar, but as a daughter you fail and you fail hard. _That nagging, critical voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother said.

_Oh yeah? _Twilight retorted. _Maybe SHE failed as a mother._

That was the crux of the issue. Twilight searched her memory and recalled only one incident where her mother had ever held her. She did occasionally read her bedtime stories. Yet, most of her childhood memories revolved around punishment. When she was younger, Twilight was always being punished. Even the smallest mistake would get her sent to bed without supper for weeks on end. She had once been sent to bed without supper for three months for playing in the rain without a rainjacket. Other fillies would have only been scolded if that for such an offense. She was denied supper if she made less than an A on an assignment, if she struck the wrong note on the piano her mother had tried to make her learn, if there was even a mote of dust in her room after she cleaned it. Sometimes, it felt as if she were being punished for her very existence. Sometimes, she wanted to stop existing. She began the breathing technique Cadence had taught her and gently herded her mind from such thoughts. She lost a lot of weight when she was a child. She secretly suspected her magic was so strong because she had to draw from it simply to survive those long, hungry times. She had probably been using magic unconsciously since she was very young. Her big brother best friend had also helped her by bringing her food secretly (though he was punished when he was caught). When Celestia took her in as her personal student it was the greatest day of her life. But, it was also frightening. Would Celestia be even stricter than her mother? She had only been six years old, but she'd already learned to fear those in authority. Celestia, however, had only been gentle and kind. She recalled the first time she had made a mistake as Celestia's student. While trying an advanced telekinetic spell under the Solar Princess's guidance she had dropped the heavy vases she'd been holding up.

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Twilight cried as she prostrated on the floor whimpering and crying._

"_My faithful student, what's wrong? You held the vases for as long as a unicorn of your level could be expected too. Why are you crying?"_

"_I f-failed."_

_Celestia lowered herself so that she was next to the distraught filly and nuzzled her. "Shh, shh. It's alright."_

"_Am I allowed to eat today?"_

_Celestia drew back. "Why would you…Twilight, listen to me."_

_Twilight looked up at her with tear-stained eyes. _

"_I would never allow a single one of my subjects to go hungry if I could help it. How much more that goes for colts and fillies. And you, my precious student, I would most of all never allow to go hungry."_

_Twilight stared at her in awe bordering on worshipful reverence. At the Summer Sun Celebration she had witnessed Celestia's power when she had raised the sun. Now, she witnessed her compassion. She nuzzled into Celestia's chest and Celestia held her close._

She worshiped Celestia. Celestia denied being a goddess, claiming to be merely an extraordinarily powerful unicorn. But Twilight worshipped her. She had followed her around, even accompanying her to court. Celestia had never complained and simply allowed her to sit quietly by her throne. Everyone thought she was her heir apparent. They had had tea together daily. Sometimes, when she had nightmares, she had slept nestled in Celestia's hooves. Celestia was her teacher, goddess and savior. There were times when she had punished her, but even those were gentle and designed to help her become a better pony. Once, she had insulted a janitor and as punishment Celestia had made her mop the castle floors to 'give her an appreciation of hard work.' Celestia's most faithful student simply was not allowed to be a snob. Twilight reflected that that was why she was able to get along with common ponies. After the punishment Celestia would talk to Twilight about what she'd done wrong, but also hug and reassure her that she was forgiven for whatever infraction she'd committed. _Forgiveness _had been a foreign concept before Celestia had taught it to her. Celestia had also been more of a mother to her than her own mother and that made her feel guilty. Celestia hadn't given birth to her.

But she wished she had. Oh how she wished she had. She sometimes had daydreams about being Celestia's true, blood daughter. Those daydreams filled her with crushing guilt, but she couldn't help it. Celestia had gently guided her through life, teaching her and supporting her. Her blood mother had given her an anxiety disorder. With that depressing thought she began trotting back towards the library, but stopped when she saw a remarkable sight. Rainbow Dash was being mushy. Specifically, she was in the middle of broad daylight, in public, hugging a certain orange pegasus filly. Twilight blinked. Dash was known for many things. Public displays of affection were not among them. Dash let Scootaloo go and the filly scampered down the road while Dash returned to her weather duties. She was holding something in her hand.

"Hi, Scootaloo." Twilight said as she scampered past.

"Hi, Twilight." Scootaloo responded.

"What did you give Dash?" Twilight asked, unable to restrain her curiosity.

"Oh, just a card for Mother's Day." Scootaloo answered slightly blushing. "I mean, I know she's not my real mom. My real mom's not around. But Rainbow Dash does take care of me. That makes sense, right?"

Twilight nodded. "I know just what you mean."

She returned home to her library. "Spike, take a letter."

…

Celestia sipped her tea and rested on her cushion. Court had been tiring today, but a cup of chamomile always refreshed her. Suddenly a letter appeared.

_I bet it's from Twilight. Another friendship report no doubt. _She read it and her eyes misted. She smiled. _Oh, Twilight… _

She used her magic to retrieve the scrap book she put all of Twilight's letters in and gave this one a place of honor.

The letter read,

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. For taking care of me, helping to raise me, teaching me everything I know. I wanted to thank you for letting me follow you around at court when I was a child, allowing me to sleep with you when I was frightened. I wanted to thank you for being like my mother all these years._

_Happy Mother's Day,_

_Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._


	2. Applejack

Applejack trotted in from the fields. Her legs felt weary, but she forced herself to keep walking. She had finished saying good-bye to her friends. The apple trees were bare, their fruit harvested and collected in baskets. With her friends by her side she had easily gathered the harvest. She sighed when she saw the sink full of dirty dishes. Applebloom wasn't yet old enough to do them without spilling them on the floor and Granny Smith (bless her heart) was so forgetful she often wandered away from half-eaten meals, the dirty dishes collecting on the table till either Applejack or Big Mac tended to them. She walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. Just as she picked up a sponge she felt a nudge at her side. Big Mac was standing at her side. He stared at her, and then turned off the faucet. He then fixed her with a glare that spoke volumes.

"Nope."

Applejack sighed again. She figured this was coming. "Look, I know. I've learned my lesson. I'm overworked as is and I've made plenty o' mistakes because of it. I riled up those bunnies and they stampeded over town and I hurt RD cause I wasn't payin' attention when I was helpin' her and don't ya know I feel guilty as is about that so don't you _dare _go tryin' to make me feel worse cause I will buck you right in the-"

"You could have killed yourself."

The words were said with a coldness that chilled Applejack. It was a calm, simple fact calmly stated. Only someone who knew him could tell how upset he was. The clenched jaw, the controlled, swishing of his tail. Applejack restrained a fillyish instinct to gallop away and hide from her angry big brother. She still took a step back from the very large stallion.

"Yeah, I could have. I'm real sorry, I'll never do it again. What more do you want me to say?"

"You almost died cause of that silly stubbornness of yours. All cause you were too stubborn to listen when I tried to warn you."

Applejack took yet another step back. "I said I was sorry, stop yankin' my bit about this!"

Big Mac turned his head. Something glinted in the afternoon light. Applejack's eyes widened.

"Big Mac…are you cryin'?"

He blinked several times. "That ain't important."

Applejack felt like finding a hole to crawl in. _And I thought I couldn't feel MORE guilty._

"I should have stopped you. I should have done something. If you had gotten hurt…I've lost too many already."

The veiled reference to their absent parents made Applejack choke up. "I…can you forgive me?" She asked, leaning into the fur of her big brother's chest.

"Eeyep." He said, softly nuzzling her. Big Mac didn't talk much. Often what he said or did carried more meaning than what appeared at face value. Applejack knew this nuzzle meant, "I'm here for you, don't ever think you're alone. I love you."

Applejack looked back towards the sink.

"Nope." Big Mac grunted.

"I need to get back to bed since I ain't slept in four days and even for an earth pony that's pushing it?"  
>"Eeyep." He turned around and lowered his back.<p>

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me.  
>"Nope."<p>

She clambered onto his back and rested her head on his soft mane. His soft, comfortable mane. He carried her off to bed like when she was a filly and too tired to get there herself. She fell asleep with her face in his mane before they got to her bedroom.


	3. Rainbow Dash

Family Matters

She was Rainbow Dash. She wasn't afraid of anything. She was a legend a thousand times over. She had faced down mad gods, kicked a dragon in the face and brought back one of her best friend's from the brink of a psychotic breakdown. She had pulled off the legendary sonic rainboom and was the fastest Pegasus in all Equestria. The only reason she hadn't been flat out declared a Wonderbolt was because she hadn't yet passed her twenty-first birthday. When she did, she wouldn't be surprised if she became a captain right off. She didn't fear anything. Things feared her.

So, why was she standing in front of this damned door, her hoof raised in the air, just about to knock on it, shaking? She was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash didn't shake. She gave the lightest of taps on the door. She didn't wait for a reply. Her hooves left the cloud and then she was off, soaring through the sky. Shame and guilt and an inwardly directed anger welled up inside of her. She bucked every cloud she came across till the sky was clear for miles. Still she flew, faster and faster, till sweat was pouring down her brow. Her lungs begged for air, but she didn't even begin to slow.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _She cursed herself as she flapped her wings. She almost slammed into a mountain, veering up at the last minute. She knew she'd have to calm herself. Angry flyers made stupid mistakes. She slowed her flying, spreading out her wings and letting the wind flow between her feathers. She floated over the hills letting the wind blow away her worries, focusing only on the cocoon of air all around her.

…

"_Daddy, Daddy, I'm doing it! I'm flying!"_

"_That's my girl!"_

_The elder Pegasus floated just under the little filly. She fell as her wings gave out and he caught her on his back. She smiled, wrapped her hooves around his neck and rested her face in his mane._

…

Dash softly landed on the hill. The wind had washed her mind of her guilt and anger for only a moment. She couldn't stop thinking of her father and every thought of him was like a thorn of guilt piercing her heart.

…

"_The fires of friendship lives in our heart,_

_As long as it burns we will not drift apart…"_

_The smell of cinnamon cookies baking wafted through the house. Little Dash sat between her parents as they all sang the familiar carol. The winter wind whipped snow around their cloud-cottage, but between her parents she felt safe and warm._

…

She growled again. She kept having those stupid dreams about her dad. This morning she had woken up with tears in her eyes and that Hearth's Warming Carol stuck in her head. The winter was coming and Hearth's Warming inched ever closer. And every passing night the dreams became more intense. She wondered if she could get an audience with Luna. She had flown so far out. Getting to Canterlot shouldn't be a problem. As usual, the minute the thought sprang into her mind she put it into action. She was halfway to Canterlot before she started wondering about the logistics of getting an audience with the younger princess. The spires and flags of the great city were coming into view when she decided she didn't care about no logistics. Logic and reason had never stopped her before. She landed before the palace gates.

"Halt!" Called out a guard. "State your business."  
>"I'm Rainbow Dash and I need to see Princess Luna."<p>

The two guards exchanged a look. "For what reason?"

Dash pawed nervously at the ground. "It's personal."  
>"You are an element bearer, correct?" One of the guards asked. "Loyalty if I'm not mistaken?"<br>"No, I'm the element of awesomeness." Dash responded, grinning.

The guard gave her a stern look.

"Sheesh, I was just kidding. Yeah, I'm loyalty."

"The princesses have ordered us to always give priority to any element bearers. Come with me."

The guard led her to the castle and through several winding halls till the pair reached a silver door with a golden crescent moon on it. The guard knocked on the door.

"Your Highness, Rainbow Dash is here to see you."

The door opened revealing a small, blue alicorn. She smiled warmly at the Pegasus.

"Welcome, Rainbow Dash. Please, come in."

Dash followed Luna into her room. The room was filled with bookshelves. A single desk was placed to one side with a set of scrolls placed on it. Luna trotted to her bed and sat down, motioning for Dash to do the same.

"What troubles you, Lady Dash?"

"Well, lately, I've been having these dreams. And I know you helped Scootaloo out with _her _nightmares."

"Describe these dreams." Luna said.

"I'm falling in them. And my dad is reaching for me. But I can't get to him. He disappears and…I fall into darkness. It's totally lame."

Luna gave her a questioning look. "What is your relationship like with your father?"

Dash looked to the ground. "We had an argument cause I did something stupid. We haven't talked in two years. At first it was cause I was mad at him, but then…I guess I feel bad about it."  
>"Your subconscious is trying to tell you to mend your relationship with him. I am nearly immortal as is my sister and our family. You are not. If you miss your chance to reconcile you will regret it."<p>

Dash gulped. "I know. But I'm afraid. I said some things that were pretty unforgivable. Mom keeps saying he misses me, but…"

"Lady Dash, I stole my sister's cake, read her diary and tried to overthrow her and plunge the world into eternal darkness. The minute I was defeated she offered me unconditional mercy. Because that's what families do."

"I'm just…I'm afraid, alright?"

Luna was quiet for a while. "When I was brought back I was consumed with guilt. I just wanted to stay in my room and not come out. My sister spent an entire day in bed with me. She refused to leave my side. I spent an entire day in her embrace." She grinned. "The next day she got impatient and dragged me out of bed by my tail. She refused to give up on me. Because she really had forgiven me. If we could reconcile after the falling out we had I'm certain you can reconcile with your father."

Dash thought about the princess' words. "Yeah, you're right." She stood up. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime, Lady Dash."

…

Once again Dash stood at her father's door, memories of the last time she stood here playing out in her mind. She knocked on the door and, with every ounce of willpower she had cultivated in her long career as an athlete, forced herself not to fly away.

"Okay, who keeps knocking on my d-Rainbow Dash?" The Pegasus stallion that answered the door asked. He had the same rainbow mane as the younger Pegasus though he had a darker colored coat and was taller. He also looked older.

Older than when Dash had last seen him. It'd only been two years, but she didn't remember the wrinkles around his golden eyes.

"H-hi, Dad."

Rainbow Blaze swooped her up in his wings. She stood in the embrace, surprised, but then hugged him back.

"It's been a long time." She murmured, laying a head on his shoulder. If anyone asked she got something in her eyes in that moment and that's why she suddenly started crying on her father's shoulder while he cradled her in the embrace of his wings. He wiped away her tears, then his own.

"Please, come in." He said, as if afraid she would vanish if she didn't step inside immediately. As she walked inside she noticed not much had changed in the past two years. There was still the same old coffee table, the same old sports posters, the same old pictures of her parents and herself when she was a filly sitting on a shelf. She smiled at one where she was standing on her dad's head. She was certain she was the cutest filly ever.

"Make yourself at…" He trailed off. An awkward silence descended. She _was _home, her home as it had been her ancestor's home as far back as anyone could remember. She felt both completely at ease here and completely out of place.

"I guess I should say sorry." Dash started, staring at the ground.

"It's okay, Dash. I shouldn't have yelled at you back then. I guess I was wrong." He said.  
>"No you were right. I couldn't get anywhere without a degree from a flight school. I had to go back. I'm actually in a program right now. You and mom were freaking right and I was a freaking idiot. But you raised me so I guess that shouldn't surprise you."<br>"You're not an idiot Dash. You may have made a bad decision, but that doesn't make you an idiot. Besides, it's not like you aren't accomplished. I heard you became an element bearer and won the best young flier's competition. I'm proud of you."

Dash smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did turn out pretty awesome. Thanks to you."

The awkward silence returned.

"You could have visited me, y'know." Dash said.

"I thought you were mad at me."  
>"I thought <em>you<em> were mad at _me_."

They both looked away from each other, shuffling hooves.

"Oh for Poseidon's sake. Let's just admit we were both stupid. Wanna go for a fly?" Dash finally asked.

"That's my girl." Blaze said, grinning. They both walked out and spent the rest of the day showing off their flying stunts to one another.

(A/N-Nerd cred to anyone that can guess why I had Dash swear by Poseidon.)


End file.
